Living with my brothers
by CindyBaby
Summary: I'd trade that fucking normal future everyone is talking about, if I could just stay here, just like this, with all of them for the rest of my life.


**I don't own four brothers.**

I bet most people who know us wonder how the hell we manage to live in the same house without accidently burning it down or trashing it completely. All four of us have a baggage, a story and history that defines us. Evelyn never liked hearing that. She always said that while our past formed us it didn't have to define us. She was right, she usually is, but she knew as well as I do that it's easier said than done, to let go of something that made you the one you are today.

We're four brothers, all with a temper, all with their own baggage sharing a house. It's not easy but we would never change it. That dosen't change the fact that we at times want to kill each other. You'd think Jerry is the easiest one to live with right? Wrong. Jerry's fanatic in his need for a stable life, and gets up early every freaking day of the week, even the weekends, just so that he can have that normal routine in his body. He always wakes me up as he trudges along the floor, always stubbing his toe against the slightly raised part of the floor. Never learns. I once told him that no normal american gets up that early on weekends, adding that if normal was what he was striving to be he should learn to sleep in. He didn't listen.

Angel takes for-fucking-ever in the bathroom. Steals all the hot water and primps himself like a girl. I once caught him practicing player smiles in the bathroom. I didn't stop laughing until he tackled me to the floor and twisted my arms behind my back and demanding my silence. Bobby had come in demanding to know what I had done, that alone cracked me up again and when I told Bobby despite Angel's threats he too found it hilarious. Angel was pissed. Other than that Angel's kind of fun, we usually watch movies or I listen to him brood about chicks, usually Sofi, talking forever about how their latest break up is completely her fault. He usually talks to me since Bobby would never stop laughing if he told him, or he would simply tell him to shut the fuck up with his adopted fairy talk. Jerry has a stable relationship, he dosen't understand the ups and downs a relationship with a loony brings. That leaves me. It helps that I listen.

Living with Bobby is kind of like living at the bottom of a giant volcano. You know it won't be silent forever and you never know when it's gonna blow. He hates mornings almost as much as me and like me is unable to talk to until he's had his blacker than black coffee. He takes over the couch and TV whenever he feels like it, telling everyone that they can try to take the remote if they fucking want, we have all tried, it usually ends badly. Bobby hates routine, he can't handle it. He needs the unexpected and the thrills. Craves it like I do my smokes. He usually disappaears for a a few days then, and then just as suddenly as he went he's back, slapping me on the head and telling me to stop that disgusting habit of mine. Despite the overhanging threat of something happening, it always does when Bobby's around, there's a comfort in having him in the house. He makes it safe, and I know I'm safe there with my other brothers too, but when he's around I feel like nothing can touch me. It's the best feeling in the whole fucking world, feeling safe.

We fight a lot, all of us. It usually ends with a few bruises, nothing more or serious. We never aim to hurt each other, it's just how we sometimes settle things. People would probably scream bloody murder if they saw it, but we know it dosen't matter. It dosen't make us weak, it makes us stronger. It's great to have everyone here, and if it were up to me i'd never change it, cause it's perfect just the way it is. If it were up to me we'd live here forever, just us, and maybe Sofi when she an Angel isn't fighting. And Ma of course. I would happily trade that fucking normal future everyone is talking about, the one including wife and kids, and just stay here, just like this, for the rest of my life.

**Oh how I wish they could have stayed in that house, all of them...**


End file.
